Pocahontas Part 2
Pocahontas Part 2 is a bootleg Famicom port of Disney's Pocahontas. It was developed by Super Game and published by Realtec in 1997. Overview Like the original game, you control both Pocahontas herself and Meeko. Both of them can jump with A''' and '''Select allows you to switch between both characters. Pocahontas can interact with certain animals with B''' (However, she's unable to interact while crouching like in the original.) Comparatively, Pocahontas can climb up cliffs and walk around in shallow water but her jumping is limited and she can actually get hurt. Meeko is unable to take damage, jump better and can climb certain trees but is unable to cross any body of water. Pocahontas can also learn abilities along the way by collecting animal spirits, which involve helping out certain animals: *Deer spirit: Running (Hold '''B while pressing Left and Right. In the original, you would only have to press the button to run.) *Otter spirit: Swimming and Diving (Swimming here is much more restrictive and doesn't allow Pocahontas to steer unlike the original game.) *Bird spirit: Gliding (If you've collected any feathers, you can float to the bottom and prevent fall damage.) *Squirrel spirit: Climbing (You can climb up on branches. Unlike the original, you can't swing and jump while hanging.) *Wolf spirit: Sneaking (Hold Down-Left or Down-Right. In the original, you could also do it by crouching first and then pressing either direction.) *Bear spirit: Scaring away skinny settlers. (Press B) While the owl spirit is collectable, it has no actual effect in this port whereas in the original game, it was to illuminate dark areas. The fish spirit was omitted despite showing up when viewing spirits. (It may have been eliminated due to the fact it's not required to beat the game with it.) Pocahontas doesn't have a health meter in this port, meaning if she takes any fall damage she basically dies and requires the level to restart all over. The only collectables that remain are the feathers and the berries which Meeko collect. The necklaces are missing, most likely due to the fact they're only required to unlock the special ending (which does not exist in this port). Passwords have also been cut from the game, requiring you to beat it in one full playthrough. The levels have remained mostly intact although certain major elements have been cut. The second level loses the village portion as well as an area involving climbing up Grandma Willow to see the ships arriving. The third level also omits the settlers' camp, which in turn makes it so Pocahontas has to search for John Smith without the battle starting. Certain other minor level elements have also been changed around, either due to space or time restraints: *Level 1 features only one boulder for Meeko to push down for Pocahontas which is the one at the beginning. It's possible to beat the rest of the level with just Pocahontas only. (This is also necessary due to a bug in the first level: after getting the bird spirit and gliding off the cliff that follows, if you push the log for Meeko to help him get across the camera won't let you keep going right. Trying to fall from the cliff again won't fix it since Pocahontas can't get another feather to glide and will die upon taking fall damage.) *The first body of water in Level 2 only has two rafts already in the water, with only one needing to be pushed to the left in order for Meeko to cross. In the original, both rafts were on land and there was a log in the middle and Pocahontas had to push both rafts into the water. *Level 3 removes the slippery trees and replaces the movable crates with boulders. *Level 4 drops a section that involves launching Meeko with a seesaw who in turn, launches Percy to hit a beehive that sends bees after a settler. The timer is also displayed incorrectly, with the sun setting instead or rising. The graphics are all based on the original game although with choppier animations and some details being dropped. There's also several moments where you can see part of the background graphics ending abruptly such as the cutscene after the second level, where Pocahontas and John Smith approach the cliff and the trees are cut off at the top. Most of the cutscenes have remained, with only level 2's intermission cutscene being turned into text at the end of level 1. The ending only consists of a dialogue box appearing after reaching Powhatan, saying "Congratulations! You have prevented the war!" before the game resets. The music remains the same although played at a faster tempo. Strangely enough, the intro to level 1 plays the Savages track instead of being completely silent. History Pocahontas Part 2 was the last game developed by Super Game. After Bo Qing Ge Trade Co (the development studio) finished up development of the game, the game was sent to the Taiwanese studio and Bo Qing Ge Trade Co was then closed down. http://maxzhou88.blog.163.com/blog/static/10685603720081209144582/ Maxzhou88, an ex-Super Game programmer, was originally unaware that the game did see a release afterwards. Trivia * There is a development build of the game with a debug mode included and also the source code of the game itself released by maxzhou88. It's a very early build of the port with incorrectly-placed music tracks and bad collision detection. http://maxzhou88.blog.163.com/blog/static/10685603720081209144582/ **The title screen lacks the "Part 2" subtitle, which may have been added on by the Taiwanese studio. * The game uses PCPaint fonts for the cutscenes and dialogues. Gallery pocahontas_cartdrige.png|Original Cartdrige Pocahontas beta.png|Beta Title Screen References Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Super Game Category:Disney games Category:Based on movies Category:1997 video games Category:Ports